


capernoited

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, ayahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t drink too often unlike ayato, but she decides to give in when he tells her that he feels lonely drinking without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	capernoited

**Author's Note:**

> | capernoited - slightly intoxicated or tipsy.
> 
> | based off this headcanon: getting slightly too drunk in the middle of the afternoon and slow dancing to dumb cheesy old music and kissing in a way that’s more laughter than actual kissing, mouths clumsy and hands gripping tight and sunlight slanting over them as they move lazily together 
> 
> | tumblr: fattanionsama

She doesn’t drink too often unlike ayato, but she decides to give in when he tells her that he feels lonely drinking without her. And it isn’t too bad, now that hinami thinks about it. It brings her a certain delight, and it’s calming, especially since it’s just the two of them in their small but spacious apartment. He cracks the craziest jokes, and she laughs at them while staring at him, appreciating each and every detail about him. “It’s so fucking sunny outside.” Ayato comments, swaying his hand back and forward. “Wish it could fucking rain once in a fucking while….”

She gulps down another glass of alcohol, and she spurts out giggling. Everything seems funnier drunk, and a bit slower - and his voice isn’t helping really - it’s sultry and drowsy, almost a bit sleepy, but it’s soothing to her. She pulls herself up, tipping backwards only to be caught firmly by ayato. “Let’s dance,” Hinami says, pulling herself against him, lips teasing the delicate skin of his neck. She sucks on his skin till she leaves a dark red mark, and then pulls away. “C’mon, let’s dance!”

“No,” he says, and pecks her on the lips lightly.

“Yes.” she says, dragging him up from his seat and presses another kiss on his neck.

One way or another, Hinami finds both of them in the living room. And the next door neighbors were playing old music - cheesy lyrics- unfamiliar songs that neither have ever heard., yet it’s so oddly satisfying to the two of them. Her arms snake around his neck and his around her waist and they twirl around the room.

The sunlight peeks through the silk curtains, spilling across their dancing figures. Her eyes melting into his own, and slowly - slowly - he leans in and plants a kiss on the corner of her lips, and she giggles. “Kiss me ‘gain.” She slurs, and his lips lean towards her own - and he misses, and lands on her neck instead. again, she bursts into a fit of giggles when his mouth eagerly prods across her soft, exposed skin.

“You smell good.”

“I smell like you.”

Ayato smiles, and says, “exactly.” And then continues to kiss her neck till he finds himself making his way towards her earlobe. And he gives it a long, sensual lick, and she continues to laugh as they spin around the room. And they only stop when the music comes to an end, staring into each other’s eyes.

“You have beautiful eyes.” She murmurs, hands slipping away from his neck, falling awkwardly to grip on the sides his shirt. “Reeeaally beautiful.”

And the music starts again.

And they begin to dance, sunlight blinding them for split seconds. She leans into kiss him lightly, and sometimes - sometimes she misses. But they both end up shrugging it off, kissing each other again and laughing in between every short pause. And lost in her own emotions, hinami finds herself against the wall, the music still playing and her head still swaying.

“I think-” hiccup “d-driank too much.” Another hiccup and she feels him press against her even more. His hands trailing up and down her body, unsure where to settle, end up on her shoulders.

“Really?” He teases, foreheads meeting, noses touching. “But do you like it?”

She giggles: “I love it.” And he kisses her properly this time.

And the next day, she’s the one to tell him to come drink with her.


End file.
